infomedicafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
AMILOIDOSE
Autor: Paulo Roberto Rodrigues Colaboradores: Andressa da Silva Elicker e Manuella Zattar Medeiros CONTEXTUALIZANDO Nos últimos anos os canais de TVs de pagas andam em uma explosão de seriados, são os mais variados e diversos possíveis, de policias a alienígenas, passando por temas rotineiros como relacionamentos e saúde. Questões sobre vida e morte sempre foram um prato cheio para a TV, tendo em vista o medo que a maioria das pessoas tem da morte. Um recente e notório seriado sobre o assunto denota-se no mundialmente famoso Dr. House, que literalmente brinca de vida e morte, e quem já assistiu pelo menos esporadicamente a série, certamente alguma vez já se deparou com um quadro de dúvida no diagnóstico e lá vem Dr. House sugerindo um teste de nome esquisito, Vermelho do Congo, e logo em seguida quando positivo um nome que para a maioria das pessoas é tanto estranho como pouco lógico, Amiloidose! Pronto está feito o diagnóstico. Mais então o que seria essa amiloidose... O QUE É Amiloidose na verdade denota-se numa denominação que engloba uma série de doenças de etiologias diversas, que basicamente cursam com o deposito de uma proteína fibrilar insolúvel, o amilóide, no espaço fora da célula. A doença é na verdade de predomínio sistêmico, podendo atingir inclusive o sistema de defesa do corpo. Geralmente o que ocorre é que a proteína é produzida em um lugar do corpo e vai se depositar em outro, gerando assim um prejuízo da função de um órgão dito como alvo. O AMILÓIDE thumb|left|Fibra amilóide - Fonte: http://anatpat.unicamp.br/taamiloidose.html Um composto de característica proteica e fibrilar que é patológico, ou seja, que não faz parte do funcionamento normal do organismo, que ao ser sintetizado pode depositar-se em várias partes do corpo causando variadas alterações, e muitas vezes se deposita no tecido renal. CLASSIFICAÇÃO DA AMILOIDOSE Existe já identificadas mais de 20 proteínas que podem formar depósitos amilóides, o que então acaba por gerar uma variedade de classificações baseadas nessa diferença, seguem alguns exemplos: Amiloidose Primária: Atinge mais homens, sendo a idade do diagnóstico em média feito aos 65 anos, denota-se na forma mais comum da doença, nos Estados Unidos são registrados entre 1.275 e 3.200 casos novos ao ano, no Brasil a ocorrência é pouco conhecida, provavelmente subdiagnosticada então não se possui a informação. Alguns dos sintomas observados com frequência são a perda de peso, fraqueza, tontura, síncope e cansaço, o tratamento em geral é pouco eficaz. Amiloidose Sistêmica Reativa: Atingem mais locais aonde há predomínio do tecido conjuntivo como as articulações assim, tem valor seu diagnóstico para a terapia de ocorrências associadas como artrite reumatoide, há registros também de associação com cânceres. '' Amiloidose do Envelhecimento:'' Relacionada com a idade e observada geralmente em pessoas com mais de 80 anos, três proteínas são geralmente envolvidas, atingindo o cérebro gerando a síndrome conhecida como Alzheimer, como também o coração e os vasos. Amiloidose Heredofamilial: Essa ocorrência é rara e com um quadro de sintomas bem variado, existem pesquisas que dão um destaque para a amiloidose conhecida como febre familial do Mediterrâneo, por ser essa a mais frequente desse tipo, existem indícios que a apresentação dos sintomas da doença estejam relacionados com as inúmeras e recorrentes inflamações que ocorrem com os doentes. AMILOIDOSE E OS ÓRGÃOS As apresentações dos sintomas na amiloidose decorrem principalmente do local e da velocidade do depósito dos compostos amilóides, como já mencionado o rim é o local mais frequente, seguem alguns locais e órgãos que sofrem com a doença: Rim: Mais frequentemente afetado, há perda de proteínas do sangue na urina, com o passar do tempo lesões renais irreversíveis se formam. thumb|left|Depósitos de amilóide - Fonte: http://anatpat.unicamp.br/lamuro6.htm Coração: Pode ocorrer depósito no coração em vários tipos de amiloidose, porém é mais comumente observado em Amiloidose do envelhecimento, com o tempo o depósito de proteína faz o coração perder sua função de contração. Fígado: geralmente não há alteração da função hepática por depósito no fígado, porem podem ocorrer perdas significativas no numero de células do órgão, principalmente os hepatócitos. Trato gastrointestinal: Pode haver depósito em qualquer parte do trato, muito embora inicialmente os vasos sanguíneos que suprem o trato são mais afetados, com o tempo a doença evolui e lesões no tecido em si aparecem. Ligamentos e articulações: Em pesquisas recentes identificou-se que pacientes que fazem hemodiálise por um período longo, acabam por sofrer com depósitos de amilóide no ligamento do carpo no punho, gerando a chamada síndrome do túnel do carpo, por comprimir um importante nervo, além de sofrerem também deposições articulares. DIAGNÓSTICO Quando se quer verificar o comprometimento de um órgão pelo deposito amilóide, lança-se mão de uma variedade de técnicas diagnósticas que serão escolhidas de acordo com o órgão, por exemplo, para o coração um eco cardiograma entre outros, o diagnóstico da amiloidose em si requer na verdade a comprovação do depósito amilóide existente no tecido, muitas vezes se faz uma biópsia do local suspeito, e do tecido coletado procede-se uma preparação para o diagnóstico. Como citado no início do texto, na série Dr. House um exame muito requerido é o Vermelho Congo, na verdade esse é o exame laboratorial realmente mais usado, ele consiste basicamente em retirar tecido adiposo, ou seja, gordura subcutânea do paciente, preferencialmente do abdômen e aplicar o corante conhecido como Vermelho do Congo, um tom de vermelho muito característico é observado na presença de fibras amilóides. thumb| Vermelho Congo - Fonte: http://www.sbn.org.br/casosClinicos/Caso84/diag.html A mesma coloração pode ser aplicada para as amostras de tecidos coletadas nas biópsias de órgãos. TRATAMENTO Existem na verdade poucas escolhas terapêuticas para o tratamento da amiloidose, e apesar de existirem restritas medidas a serem tomadas principalmente entre as diferentes amiloidose, mesmo assim é indicado que o médico antes de iniciar o tratamento confirme o diagnostico não só por Vermelho do Congo e biópsia, mais também faca exames laboratoriais para saber qual o tipo de proteína amilóide que esta sendo depositada, pois isso pode influir no tratamento adotado. Comumente a todas as ocorrências de amiloidose, o médico deve indicar um tratamento de suporte para minimizar ao máximo o sofrimento do paciente e jamais retirar a esperança dele, pois existem casos em que a doença não se desenrola como o esperado e o paciente possui uma sobrevida maior do que o esperado. REFERÊNCIAS 1- HONGO M, IKEDA SI – Echocardiographic assessment of the evolution of amyloid heart disease: a study with familial amyloid polyneuropathy. Vol 73, 249-256. 2- GOLDMAN L. AUSIELLO D. A. Cecil medicina. 23. ed.: Rio de Janeiro: Elsevier, 2009. Cap 296, 2397-2401. 3- BARRETTO, A., PRECOMA, D., BELLOTTI, G. 1997, Amiloidose Cardíaca: Uma Doença de Muitas Faces e Diferentes Prognósticos‟, Arquivo Brasileiro de Cardiologia, Volume 69, n.º 2, 89-93. 4- KUMAR, V., COTRAN, R., ROBBINS, S. 2003, Robbins Basic Pathology, Amyloidosis, 7. ed, Philadelphia, Saunders, 158-164. LINKS RELACIONADOS 1- Amiloidose Organização internacional http://www.amyloidosis.org/ 2- Faculdade de Ciências da Saúde http://www.fcsaude.ubi.pt/thesis/upload/118/721/filomenaxavier_amilo.pdf 3- Fundação Médico-Cultural de Gastroenterologia e Nutrição de São Paulo http://www.fugesp.org.br/nutricao_e_saude_conteudo.asp?id_publicacao=1&edicao_numero=17&menu_ordem=4 4- Scielo - artigo relato de caso http://www.scielo.br/scielo.php?pid=s0482-50042007000100016&script=sci_arttext 5- Medicine and Life http://www.medandlife.ro/medandlife304.html 6- Mayo Clinic http://www.mayoclinic.com/health/amyloidosis/DS00431 Categoria:2010 Categoria:Adulto Categoria:Idoso